The present invention relates to a recoil dampening system, and in particular to a recoil dampening assembly for a firearm that reduces the recoil as felt by the operator of the firearm.
Devices for reducing the recoil as exerted by a firearm and as felt by the operator typically include numerous springs located between the stock and the bolt assembly, chamber, etc., of the firearm. These previous designs required that a significant amount of space between the stock and bolt assembly be provided such that the springs utilized within the design may sufficiently compress. Conversely, if adequate spacing is not provided the springs will not sufficiently compress and the associated recoil dampener will not adequately dampen the recoil as transmitted to the operator. In addition, the small and compact design of many of today""s firearms require compact recoil dampening devices, thereby eliminating the space required by xe2x80x9cspring-basedxe2x80x9d systems. Further, most spring-based recoil dampening systems are constructed of material that corrodes over time and under adverse conditions in which the firearm becomes damp. Still further, the spring-based recoil dampening systems are typically heavy, thereby adding to the overall weight of the associated firearm that must be carried by the operator, sometimes over long distances and for extended periods of time.
A recoil dampening system is needed that sufficiently dampens the recoil as felt by the operator, yet is sufficiently small such that it may be incorporated within compact firearms. In addition, the recoil dampening device should be lightweight and capable of extended use.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a recoil dampening assembly for a firearm that includes a bolt assembly and a stock that is linearly movable with respect to the bolt assembly. The recoil dampening assembly includes a plurality of elastically deformable cylindrically shaped shock-absorbing members having a compression cavity defined therein, and a plurality of rigid spacers interspaced between the shock-absorbing members. The plurality of shock-absorbing members and rigid spacers are adapted to be placed between a bolt assembly of a firearm and a stock of a firearm. The plurality of shock absorbing members and rigid spacers are further adapted to dampen the recoil as transmitted from the bolt assembly to the stock when a charge within the firearm is ignited by allowing each shock absorbing member to at least partially compress within the compression cavity.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a firearm including a recoil dampening assembly that includes a bolt assembly and a stock that is linearly movable with respect to the bolt assembly. The firearm also includes a plurality of elastically deformable cylindrically shaped shock absorbing members having a compression cavity defined therein, and a plurality of rigid spacers interspaced between the shock absorbing members. The plurality of shock absorbing members and rigid spacers are positioned between the bolt assembly and the stock of the firearm. The plurality of shock absorbing members and rigid spacers are adapted to dampen the recoil as transmitted from the bolt assembly to the stock when a charge within the firearm is ignited.
The present inventive recoil dampening assembly and associated firearm provides a durable, low-cost recoil dampening system having an uncomplicated design that can be easily and quickly assembled. The present inventive dampening system and associated firearm are further economical to manufacture, capable of a long operating life, and are particularly well adapted for the proposed use by significantly reducing the recoil as felt by the operator of the associated firearm.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.